


Sketched

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So are you going to let me see your work or am I going to have to beg?” Bucky asks.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"They're just sketches.” Steve says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketched

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in response to a "Stucky grabby hands" call from Speranza. 
> 
> This was inspired by Steve's sketches in _First Avenger_ and the idea that Steve draws to remember and record. (Especially those he loves.)

It should be more difficult, settling into living together. Bucky feels, he _knows_ that it shouldn’t be so easy to smooth over the decades lost, to patch over the nearly two years of Bucky’s running and Steve’s searching. It shouldn’t feel so normal to settle in, to not talk about the scars on Steve’s body from Bucky’s bullet and blade or what Hydra did to Bucky’s body and mind. 

Still, Bucky can’t help but feel there’s a ghost lurking. He knows Steve is searching for him in Bucky’s eyes, in his kiss, and as they try to figure out who this person is living in Bucky’s skin. 

Bucky wishes he could give Steve that guy back.

\------

Bucky finds Steve on the roof. He’s staring out at the skyline as he sits on a chair that looks like its seen better days. There’s a bottle of beer next to him, and as Bucky moves closer he can see the white pages and black spiral of Steve’s notepad resting on his lap.

He doesn’t say anything, but he’s not attempting to be stealthy as he walks toward him. There’s a momentary tensing of Steve’s jaw, just the slightest twitch before he’s calm again, his hand almost instinctively moving to cover his work.

“Oh please, it’s not like I don’t know you’re talented.” Bucky says as he reaches Steve’s side. He looks out at the horizon trying to pick out what’s got Steve’s attention. 

“Although I didn’t think cityscapes were really your thing.”

“They’re not.” Steve says, and Bucky knows he’s being purposely vague. 

“So are you going to let me see your work or am I going to have to beg?”

“It’s not.”

“Come on, Steve,” Bucky says, reaching out for the sketchpad. It’s not intentional, but the timing couldn’t be any better. A ray of sun reflects off his arm, momentarily flashing into Steve’s eyes and Bucky manages to grab the pad out of Steve’s hands. 

“They’re just sketches.” Steve says.

“One thing that’s never changed – Steve Rogers’s modesty.” Bucky teases. 

As he flips through the pages his words dry up. He sees drawings of Peggy Carter pencilled in corners and filling a page. Movement studies that have suspiciously Avengers-like inspiration. And a drawing of the Commandos that would give the Smithsonian’s painting a run for its money. 

But most of the pages are filled with him. 

The current him – metal arm and scars, hair falling down into his eyes and always in need of a shave. 

Asleep. The sheets pooled at his waist or pulled up to his chin. 

Sitting in a chair. Smiling. Frowning. Laughing. 

**Washing the goddamn dishes.**

Moments that Bucky didn’t realized he’d been watched. Moments where Steve had been watching him and seeing him. Not that other guy, the one he figured Steve was longing for, the one that Bucky knows died in the snow seventy years ago, but _him_. The him that’s here and now. 

Bucky can’t find the words. He moves faster than Steve was expecting, if the puff of exhaled breath and ‘oooff’ that’s huffed against Bucky’s mouth is any indication, as he straddles Steve’s thighs and leans down and kisses him – structural integrity of the chair be damned.


End file.
